creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
What Lives in Crood Woods
First off, me and my friend Gary were adventurous, we would go out and brave places six-year-olds had never gone before, so you can imagine the excitement we shared when we heard about disappearances in the Crood Woods. Disclaimer: The Crood Woods weren't really woods, it was just kind of a maze of barren trees that deer and other animals sometime walked through, but me and Gary knew that there must be some wild and dangerous animal we could tame. Our parents told us not to go in there, that there were a whole variety of poisonous snakes and ivy we could get into, but of course, we didn't listen. Though me and Gary were confident we could tame whatever this is, we both agreed we should take extra precautions, so we both gathered the sharpest sticks we could find (as those were the most dangerous things we had access to) and set off. As me and Gary were about to enter, I felt a strange feeling of uneasiness, as though we shouldn't be here. I stopped, and Gary asked what was wrong. I brushed it off as uneasiness about not listening to my parents and tentatively edged in. As soon as I went in, I began to feel very cold. But Gary was confidently strolling into the inner woods and I was not eager to get left behind. When we were getting towards the center, it began to get very dark, though it was still midday. I saw Gary lean through some dense brush, then he was gone in a flash. By now you may have guessed, I was terrified, and ran after Gary as fast as I could, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. I got to the very center and looked around, for a moment I could see nothing but this hopeless darkness. Then, I saw him, Gary huddled in a corner. I rushed over to help him and to see what's wrong, and when I turned him around he looked seemingly normal, but then I noticed that emptiness in his eyes that wasn't there before. Once I began to realize something very wrong had happened to Gary, he began murmuring something over and over again, rocking back and forth he said, "He wants to see you, he wants to see you, he wants to see you." That is when I turned around and saw it, a dark figure huddled in the dark. When it realized I saw him, he turned his unnaturally long neck in a fashion no human could to turn around and look at me. That was when it dawned on me that this was no psychopath or murderer, it was something much, much worse. It looked at me, and I stared back for what felt like a millennia into those unnaturally large eyes and greasy hair, until I finally found my senses and ran for my life. I tried to get Gary up but he wouldn't move, and at one point I tried to drag him away, but I could hear this creature behind me, feel its hot, putrid breath and sprinted away tear struck. I ran for what seemed like hours as I tried fearfully to lose him, that's when I realized that he was gone. I tearfully told my parents about the whole ordeal, and they told me it was just nonsense and Gary probably got lost in the woods, but something in their eyes told me that there was something more. I had gone back with a search party looking for Gary many times, but he never showed up. I'm old now, I have a job and a house and a girlfriend, but every once in a while, out of the corner of my eye, through the window I could see it and Gary looking up at me. I always shrug it off nervously as my imagination, but somewhere in the back of my mind I know it's not, and that no one ever leaves Crood Woods and lives to tell the... tassssssssss... I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU. Category:Beings Category:Places Category:Disappearances